Demigods, Witches, and Wizards Oh My!
by kecaswell2001
Summary: Just another cliche crossover that takes place in Harry's fourth year and after the Giant War. I don't own any of the rights to the stories... Sadly, they belong to J.K.R. and Uncle Rick. Rated T just because of language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this crossover, please review and follow and favorite and then give me your opinion.

**Percy**

I stood in my cabin, just waiting for noon. Chiron had told me to meet him then. Soon I heard a knock on my door. I went to go see who it was.

It was Nico.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Chiron needs us, now." He said.

"Okay." I shrugged.

So we went to the big house and met Chiron, he was standing outside with Thalia.

"Percy, Nico. Good to see you two." He said and gave us a nod.

Nico and I both nodded back.

"Chiron, what's this about?" Thalia asked.

"Well, you see... I have a friend who runs a school, and he has a student who needs protection. This student is named Harry Potter." He said.

"That doesn't clarify anything. Plus I can't just up and leave the Hunt!" Thalia interrupted and crossed her arms.

"You won't be leaving the hunt." Chiron sighed.

"This isn't making any sense." Thalia fumed.

"Thalia be quiet and let me finish," Chiron glared at her, "You see, Harry Potter is the most famous boy in the wizarding world. And an evil wizard named Voldemort has set up a plot to kill Harry. Your job is to protect him, but you mustn't let anybody know that you're demi-gods. Your school items, wands, and robes will be in your cabins when you arrive."

"Wait, how long is this school thing going on?" I asked.

"Two terms, but you will leave as soon as the tournament is over." Chiron said.

"What tournament?" Nico asked.

"It is usually called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but in this case, it will be the Quad-Wizard Tournament. Because of the 4th school." He stated.

"What are the schools?" I asked him.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Ladies Academy, Durmstrang Academy, and us." Chiron smiled.

"What are we?" Thalia asked.

"We are the Elite School of Magic." Chiron said.

"Are we the only ones going?" Thalia asked.

"No, Clarisse, Travis, and Conner are going with you." He said.

Thalia hit her head on the wall.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked him.

"Annabeth will be there for the Yule Ball." He said.

"Yule Ball?" Thalia whined.

"Yes, the Christmastime dance." Chiron said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Thalia groaned, I tried not to laugh.

"Okay, so when do we start?" Nico asked.

**Harry**

"Wake up, Harry!" I heard Hermione say.

"No." I mumbled.

"I didn't want to do this, but... Aguamenti!" She said.

I sat upright and stared at her. She wasn't even holding her wand. She started laughing.

"Did you honestly think that I would preform magic outside of school?" She smiled.

"Hermione!" I whined.

"Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready, come on!" Hermione said and walked over to Ron's bed.

"Ronald." She said and shook him.

He pulled his cover over his chest. I laughed.

"Bloody hell, woman!" He said.

"Get up!" Hermione said and left.

"Ron, Cover up your breasts." I laughed.

"Shut up, Harry! You don't understand what it's like, living with Fred and George. You never know what they're going to do to you." He shuddered.

I laughed. Then we got up and got dressed. We raced down the stairs and found Hermione talking with Mrs. Weasley in a hushed tone. Mrs. Weasley looked up at us and smiled.

"Come have a spot of breakfast." She said.

"Mum, what were you two talking about?" Ron asked as he shoveled a biscuit in his mouth.

"Oh nothing. Just girl stuff." She said and set some eggs down on the table.

"Okay then." I said and filled my plate.

Mrs. Weasley said something to Hermione and they laughed. Ron groaned.

"Ronald, quit your whining." Hermione said as she grabbed her bag and stood next to the door.

"Hurry up boys!" I heard Mr. Weasley call.

Fred and George came running down the stairs with Ginny in tow.

"Ireland!" Fred and George chanted.

Ginny laughed and smiled at me.

"Come on now!" She said.

So we left for the Quidditch World Cup.

**So guys! What did you think? Me, myself, and I want to know! (hehehe Rita Skeeter quote)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... I guess that the last chapter sucked. Soooooo, I'm going to skip ahead to the train and yada yada yada... **

**I'll try to update sooner than most other people. Oh and I promise it will get better.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

**_Harry_**

"That Death Eater business was pretty scary." Hermione said.

"Yeah." I said.

Then Ron came in.

"Harry, you wouldn't believe the first years. God, they're terrible." He shuddered and plopped down next to me.

"Yeah, I was almost forced to sign autographs." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Then Hermione's eyes got really big as she read a newspaper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I almost forgot!" She said and pulled out her bag.

She began digging through it furiously.

"What is it, woman?" Ron complained.

"Never mind." She said.

"Hermione, spill." He said, now curious.

"It's none of your business, Ronald." She said.

"It's my business now." He said and grabbed her bag.

Since he was tallest, he held it over her head. Then he pulled a small, red, box out of the bag.

"What's this?" He asked her.

"None of your business!" She cried as she pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Accio!" She said.

Then the mysterious, small, red, box flew back to Hermione's hands and into her bag.

About two hours later we changed into our robes and got food from the trolley.

When the train finally stopped we got off.

"Firs' years o're 'ere!" I heard Hagrid call out.

I wanted so badly to run up to him and give him a hug, but I had to get on the carriages.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione called from one of the carriages.

I ran to her and sat down. The carriage pulled forward.

"I can't wait for this term to start! I heard that there is something BIG in store for us!" Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Isn't there always something big in store for us." He said, and put extra emphasis on big and us.

"He has a point, Hermione." I said.

**_Percy_**.

Chiron had us leave for the wizard school. He also made changes and said that Annabeth would come see me in each task.

And thanks to Thalia we weren't bringing along Travis and Connor. We were bringing along Jason and Leo. But we were still stuck with Clarisse.

"Jackson!" Speak of the devil.

"Yes, pig head?" I answered.

"I don't want to go on this stupid trip. Chiron didn't even tell me what we are doing or where we are going." She fumed.

"Then go home." Nico said as he appeared by my left side.

"You know that if I could've I would've." She growled.

"Then ask Chiron to be reassigned. Go look for demigods in mortal schools. That job is wide open." Thalia said as she hopped to my right side.

"You think I could?" She asked.

"I'm sure you can," Thalia said and snapped her fingers. "You aren't supposed to be on this quest any ways. Now go tell Chiron you aren't going."

Clarisse had a dazed look on her face as she walked away.

"YES!" I cried out.

"Calm down." Nico said.

Then we started talking about plans of protection and how would we survive, and most importantly... How to keep our secret that we're demigods. Then we were interrupted.

"Wait, what about the offering." I asked.

"I asked Chiron, he said he talked with the gods and it's going to be okay, we don't have to do it." Nico responded.

Then we finished our conversation and began getting ready to shadowtravel

"Hey man." I heard Jason call.

I turned to see him and Leo running towards me.

"Hey." I said.

We all did an exchange of the bro hugs and stuff like that, then we got in the car.

"So, were going to a school full of witches of wizards?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and we have to be sure that they don't eat our brains!" Leo said in a freaky accent, then he made the weirdest face I have ever seen.

"Leo, don't do that." I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw Annabeth and Piper coming up the hill.

"Annabeth!" I called.

I ran to give her a huge hug, then I gave her a kiss. When we separated, Piper and Jason were hugging, Thalia was gagging, Leo was making mooney eyes at everybody, and Nico was turning away.

"Alright, Lovebirds! Let's go! We can IM, and don't forget they're going to be at the tasks and the Christmastime dance! But we need to get a move on." Leo said.

"Percy, stay safe, write to me!" Annabeth said.

"Okay." I said and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

I stood next to Nico and we shadowtraveled to Hogwarts.

We landed on a patch of green in front of a huge castle.

A flying carriage that was being pulled through the sky by huge pegasi. A big ship came out of the water and teenage boys were hanging from the mast, yelling.

"Let's get this party started." Jason said.

"Yippee." Nico muttered under his breath.

**_Harry._**

"And now for the final announcement!" Dumbledore called out.

The Great Hall fell silent again.

"We will be hosting the Quad-Wizard Tournament this year! Yes, I know... It usually is only a Tri-Wizard Tournament. But there will be an extra school here from America." He said.

"So please help me give a warm welcome to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy!" Dumbledore called out.

Then the door opened and hundreds of pretty girls in blue silk dresses poured into the hall, pausing every twenty five steps to sigh. At the end of the Great Hall they sighed one last time and let thousands of sparkly butterflies out of their cloaks. Their headmistress was one huge woman.

"Bloody Hell." Ron breathed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let us welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang!" He said.

The doors opened and teen boys dressed in brown outfits with staffs flooded into the room, running and doing flips.

"Look, it's Victor Krum." Ron said.

I looked where Ron was looking and saw him. Victor Krum was walking by. Then a boy in the front blew a dragon made of fire from his wand. Their headmaster was a man with a deep scowl set onto his features.

"Now, give a friendly, warm, welcome to The Elite School of Magic!" He said.

I was expecting at least a hundred students to come running in the hall, doing amazing tricks.

The Great Hall fell silent.

The doors opened, but only five students walked in. And they were not doing any amazing tricks. But they had something unique about them.

There was a girl with short, choppy, black, hair. She was glowing with a pulsing silver aura that made her seem ageless. She was wearing a silver circlet on her forehead, it looked as though she was royalty, or it was to display some sort of position of importance. She was walking in the back next to a tall, blonde, and muscular boy. They had the same, fierce, electric, blue eyes.

A boy with curly hair and elvish features came down the hall, he was winking at girls as he came down the hall. He seemed very distracted though.

Then there was a boy in black clothes who was walking down the hall. His eyes were fixated on the front of the hall. He was radiating darkness and coldness and eyes had a fire to them, one that belonged to either a genius or a madman.

"He kind of looks like you, Harry." Hermione said and nodded her head towards the front of their pack.

A boy with intense, sea green eyes, black hair, broad shoulders, a brilliant smile, and tan skin was walking down the hall. All of the girls swooned as he walked by. They also swooned whenever the blonde walked by, just not as much they did with the black haired boy.

He had an aura of power pouring off of him. They all did, in fact. You couldn't see it, but you could feel it. As if they were something more powerful that wizards and witches.

"They give me the creeps." Ron said.

"Why, they're dreamy." Hermione said as the black haired boy walked by.

I shot her a look. Then she seemed to have realized what she said.

"I mean, they're... Interesting." She said quickly.

"Sure." I said and grinned at her.

"Where's their headmaster?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Shut up, Ron." Someone hissed

"Thank you!" Dumbledore called out. "Now that that's settled. Let me have my friend, Barty Crouch, explain the rules."

Mr. Crouch went through the rules. Then he got to the last one.

"Due to the dangers of the contest. The following rule applies to all but The Elite School of Magic. Nobody under the age of seventeen may compete in the competition."

A huge roar of complaints went up from the rest students.

"Silence." Dumbledore yelled.

Everybody went quiet.

"The Elite School of Magic students start their education earlier than we do. They also train in more complicated and battle style magic." He said.

Everybody yelled.

"Silence!" He yelled again.

The sound muffled.

"Miss Grace, please come show them what I mean by complicated and battle style magic." Dumbledore told the girl.

She shrugged and walked toward the center of the stage. The sound went down even more. She grabbed a chair and set it four feet away from her.

She reached her hand up, lightning from the ceiling went to her hand. She yanked her hand down and pulled the lightning with it. The chair was shocked with electricity and caught flames.

The hall was dead silent.

She shrugged again, like it was less than she was expecting in a result, and walked back over to the small table set up in the corner for them.

"So now you understand?" He asked.

Over a thousand heads bobbed up and down.

"Now, you have twenty-four hours to put your name in the Goblet of Fire. And think very hard before you put your name in. Because once you're chosen, there is no going back."

* * *

**Alrighty then guys! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So guys... I see I got nice reviews... So you shall get a nice chapter! **_

_**Okay, I got PMed about someone asking what the lightning thing looked like. If you haven't seen it already, go watch the Elder Scrolls Online trailer, the long one. The elf queen's powers is kind of what it looks like. **_

_**Oh and if you haven't already... Go read My Immortals. I frickin died laughing a thousand times. The grammar and punctuation is so bad it made me cringe. So please just go read it and it's reviews... Like omfg! So hilarious!**_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Harry_**.

Ron, Hermione, and I sat in the Gryffindor common room just joking around and talking.

"That one chick was bloody cool." Dean said as he plopped down on the sofa.

"The one with the lightning?" Ron asked.

"Duh, what other girl was there?" Hermione asked.

"What other girl?" Seamus laughed as he joined us. "The rest of those fine girls from Beauxbatons!"

"Whatever, you guys know that Hermione was too busy making moony eyes at the black hair boy!" I teased.

"Shut up!" She said and hit me with the book she was reading.

Then the door swung open and the room fell dead silent.

The students from The Elite School of Magic entered.

**_Percy_**

"You five stay here for a moment." The guy with the long white beard said.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Thalia! When did you learn to do that?" Jason asked his sister.

"Just now." She said.

"Wow, okay." Leo said.

Thalia rolled her eyes and then went back to looking up at the ceiling that looked like the sky.

Then Dumbledore, the old guy, came back.

"You five will be staying with the Gryffindor house." He said then gave us directions to the dormitories.

"The password is Cauldron Stew." He said and left.

I shrugged and we went to the common room. When we got to where Dumbledore said we should be there was nothing but a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress.

Nico groaned, then the fat lady moved and looked at us.

"Password?" She asked.

"Uh, Cauldron Stew." I said.

She nodded and the painting swung forward. Revealing a hole in the wall. We went through. There was a cozy living room type area on the other side.

Everybody in there stopped. They looked at us.

"Hey." Leo said.

That must've been the all clear for them, because most of them went back to normal. Except a short guy with black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He came up to me.

"Hullo, what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I like your accent." Leo blurted out.

"And I like yours." The boy said.

"I have an accent?" Leo asked Jason.

Jason shrugged.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"Professor Dumbledore told us to stay here since there are only five of us." I said.

"Okay... I'm Harry Potter." He said and extended his hand.

This was the kid we were supposed to protect.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said and took his hand.

**_Harry_**

This guy didn't even react when I told him I was Harry Potter. He just got a determined look in his eyes.

"I'm Leo Valdez, also known as The Supersized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme, and The Supreme Commander of the..." He was cut off by being elbowed by the girl.

I shook his hand anyways.

"I'm Thalia Grace." The girl said.

I extended my hand towards her, but she ignored it.

"I'm Jason Grace." The tall blond said.

He extended his hand first, which I shook. I noticed a flash of black on his forearm. But his jacket covered it before I could get a second glance.

"I'm Nico DiAngelo." The boy dressed in black clothes said.

I reluctantly stuck out my hand. Nico shook it halfway.

"So, where do we sleep?" Percy asked.

"Um." I said and looked toward Hermione.

She walked over with Ron on her heels.

"Hello." She said.

All of them said hey and introduced themselves.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley." She said.

"You can call me Ron." He said and threw a glare at her.

Percy smiled at Ron then at Hermione, who blushed deeply.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Leo asked.

"Right this way." I said and lead them to an empty dormitory room.

"Thanks." Percy said, then he collapsed onto the nearest bed.

Then Jason, Leo, and Nico picked out their beds and fell asleep. I turned to leave, but I was met with a pair of intense, electric blue, eyes.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, Hermione will take you to the room." I said.

"M'kay." She said and turned away.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter being so messy and choppy. I just needed to get them to meet each other formally. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! You are the best! So keep reviewing and you'll keep getting chapters!**

**In this chapter… Suspicions will be created, demigods will explore, and food will be eaten! Oh and I took a ride on the Feels Train and watched the end of a The Deathly Hallows Part 2. You didn't need to know that...**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Harry**

After the students from The Elite School of Magic sent to bed, Ron, Hermione, and I went to the common room and sat in a distant corner.

"Those students are suspicious." Ron said.

"Everyone is suspicious to you, Ronald." Hermione said as she opened one of her big, dusty, books.

"No, he has a point." I said as I pulled out my wand.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Muffliato," I said. "Now nobody can hear us."

"Why are the so suspicious to you?" Hermione asked as she turned the page.

"I don't know, I've never heard of that school... Plus, they don't have a headmaster." Ron hissed.

"So." Hermione said as she drug her finger across the page.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked.

Hermione put in a bookmark and looked up in annoyance.

"Did you see Thalia use her powers? When I asked her about it, she said it was nothing. She also said she isn't the most powerful one. Percy is." Hermione said.

"And your point is?" Ron asked her.

"My point is. Imagine the school flooded with people more powerful than us. It would be apocalyptic. No wonder their headmaster isn't here. There are more of them, their headmaster is watching over the rest of them." She said.

A thought registered in my mind.

"Well, what about the black on their arms? If you're so smart? Explain that to me!" Ron said.

"I didn't see any black." Hermione said and crossed her arms.

"I saw it too." I said.

"Yeah. It was right where the Death Eaters have the Dark Mark." Ron said and pointed to his forearm.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You can't deny that." I said.

"It could've just been a shadow or something like that." She said.

"Then how come the shape of it never changed?"

"I don't know." She said and opened up her book again.

Ron grabbed the book from her and sat on it.

"Hermione, we are going to figure it out and you are going to help." I said.

"No, I'm not. You two are just paranoid." She said.

"Hermione Granger, you will help." Ron said.

She bit her lip.

"Fine." She said.

"Now, Ron and I will search their stuff. Hermione, you try to find out anything and everything about this 'Elite School of Magic'. Oh and be careful. Dumbledore said they train in battle magic." I said.

She nodded then glared at Ron.

"Give me back my book." She said.

"After you do this." He said.

"Ronald! That book is about all of the wizarding schools ever recorded." She said irritably.

"Oh." He said and handed her the book.

She got up and went to her room.

"Harry, do you think we should wait. Just for a little while to do this. You never know when they could wake up. Or if they sleep." Ron said.

"Ron, we think they're Death Eaters. Not aliens. Of course they need sleep." I said.

"Okay, can we just… Use the cloak, and the Accio spell; you know, to get their stuff." He said.

I shrugged, then we went up to our room and grabbed the Marauders Map and my invisibility cloak.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said.

The map slowly unfolded, showing me everything. I focused on the Gryffindor tower. There they were, Percy's, Jason's, and Leo's names were unmoving. Indicating that they were asleep. But Nico's was moving, from his room to the common. But he wasn't stepping, it was like he was apparating. From one room to another. Then he was in front of the fireplace. We looked for Thalia's name. But I couldn't see it. Then I got a brilliant idea. I looked right outside the castle, where the windowsill is for the girl's dormitories are.

Her name was sitting on the windowsill.

"We'll have to do it another time." I said.

Ron nodded. Then we heard the door creaked.

"Mischief managed." I said quickly and shoved the map under my pillow.

The door opened and Neville came in.

"Hey guys." He said and went over to his bed.

"Hey Neville." I said.

Ron nodded a hello and then went to sleep.

I went up to my windowsill and looked out of the window.

I really hope this works.

**Percy**

I was sleeping then I was shaken awake.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Percy. Come on. Food." I heard someone say.

"Bring me some." I muttered into my pillow.

"No." The person said.

"Yes." I said like a two year old.

Then I was shocked.

"AAAGGH!" I yelled and fell out of bed.

Then I heard laughing.

I thrusted my hand upward, and allowed my attackers to be soaked by my, as Chiron told us to call it, Water Elementals.

"Percy!" They yelled.

I finally saw what was going on. Jason and Leo were trying to wake me up

"That's what you get." I said.

"Okay. Fair enough," Jason said, he was soaking wet. "Now will you dry me off?"

I laughed then tapped his shoulder. He was dry in a heartbeat.

"I woke up Percy. Now you have to wake up Nico." Jason told Leo.

Leo looked like someone handed him his own death certificate.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

Jason folded his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Fine." Leo muttered and went over to Nico's bed.

Leo lit his hand of fire and made a scary face. He got really close to Nico's face.

"Boo." He said.

Nico screamed and fell out of bed. Leo extinguished the flames and doubled over laughing. Jason and I joined in. Nico glared at all of us. Then Harry walked in.

"Hey guys. You okay. I heard screaming." Harry said as he looked around.

"Yeah. I just woke up Nico." Leo laughed.

"Okay, well. Classes start in an hour." Harry said.

"Okay. We'll go to breakfast in a few." I told him.

Harry nodded and walked out.

Let the madness begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I don't have an authors note, really. Except for one at the end of the chapter. So read on!**

**Harry**

"I was never told that we had to take classes." Thalia hissed quietly to Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes and looked at her. I cocked my ear.

"Thalia, just because you haven't had to learn in what, eleven years. Doesn't mean that you don't have to now." Jason whispered to her.

They continued their conversation in hushed voices. One that I couldn't hear. So I gave up and turned to. Percy.

"What's up with them?" I asked him.

"Oh you know, big sister, little brother issues." Percy said quietly.

Nico shot him a warning look. It was scary, but It didn't phase Percy.

"I was talking about Thalia and Jason." Percy told him.

"Their siblings, I thought they were cousins or something." I said.

Percy shook his head, then looked like he was about to say something. But he didn't. Then Hermione and Ron came in, bickering.

"Just because it wasn't in the book doesn't mean anything!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it positively does." Ron exclaimed.

"What are you two taking about." I hissed.

"Harry, can we talk to you. Alone?" Hermione asked.

I nodded and we went left the hall.

"What is it?" I asked.

Hermione bit her lip. Then she held her book to her chest.

"I couldn't find ANYTHING on The Elite School of Magic. Not a sliver of information. I mean honestly, the name wasn't even mentioned. Not once." She said while frowning.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Harry, she means their school is a fake. F. A. K. E." Ron said.

I was confused.

"And Jason said something about Thalia not learning in more than 11 years. She can't be more than fifteen." I told them.

"I honestly think that this is one plot to get You-Know-Who into the school."Ron said.

"Then how could they get in the contest?" I asked Hermione.

She shook her head, then got a look in her eyes.

"I don't know, but everybody is saying that their headmaster and a few students are coming a couple days before and after each task. So we should brace ourselves. And do a bunch of digging." She said.

"Well. We get to find out who their champion is tonight, so I guess we can know what we're up against." I told them then we went back into the great hall, where The Elite School of Magic students were tasting their pumpkin juice.

**Percy**.

"Guys, what do you think they're talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the fact that they didn't want to say it in front of us." Thalia said and took a swig of something in her cup.

She spit it out.

"Bleh! What the hell was that?" She asked Jason.

"How should I know?" He responded.

"You taste it!" She said to everybody in our group.

Leo and I shrugged. Nico gave her a glare, which she returned. Jason looked into his cup and took a small sip. He immediately tried to scrape off his tongue.

"Oh gods, where is some water?" The ex-Roman asked.

Then he began searching for a glass of water. Leo and I laughed then grabbed our cups. We linked arms like people do at weddings and took a big gulp from it.

Oh my gods, it was the most horrible thing I had ever tasted. It was like drinking a liquid jack-o-lantern. Including the flame. I cringed and looked at Leo.

He just shrugged and frowned.

We looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"They think you're being ridiculous for thinking that the drink is okay." Nico said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, your stepmother had me drink Tabasco sauce. So nothing can really phase me." He said.

Thalia cringed at the word stepmother and Jason pretended not to hear.

Someone cleared their throat. It was Harry.

"You guys okay?"

Thalia looked at him, a cold and calculating look. Just like Annabeth.

"Why the hell do you guys drink this?" She asked him.

Harry gave her a funny look.

"Drink what?" He asked.

"The liquid jack-o-lanterns." I said.

He looked confused for a second, then he realized what we were talking about.

"Pumpkin juice, how can you not like pumpkin juice?" He asked.

"We're from America. Land of good food. So we're kind of blasé over this." Leo said.

"Not all of us are from America." Nico muttered.

"Except Nico. Little weirdo." Thalia said.

Nico glared at her. Thalia stuck out her tongue.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked.

Nico shot him an ice cold glare.

"Italy." Nico said in a deathly quiet voice.

Harry nodded and didn't ask Nico anymore questions.

Then we left to go to classes.

**Harry**

I met up with Ron and Hermione to go to DADA.

"Did you find anything else out?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head, then looked at the door to the classroom.

"Isn't Mad-Eye Moody teaching our class?" I asked.

Hermione nodded, then we went into class.

**_TIME LAPSE_**

By the time lunch rolled around I was about ready to explode. So many questions about these "students" swam in my head.

I met up with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Have you figured anything out?" Ron asked.

I shook my head and began to eat. Then Jason and Leo came in and sat a few feet away from us, having a conversation in hushed voices. I hushed Ron and Hermione.

"Percy said that we'll go practice after lunch." Leo said.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm just glad those useless classes are over." He said.

"Gods, you sound like Thalia." Leo muttered.

"She is my older sister." Jason said,

Then they started eating and talking about something in two different languages, one I recognized as Greek and the other one Latin.

"I still haven't gotten a hold of Latin and Greek." Leo muttered.

Jason laughed and said something in Latin.

"If you haven't gotten it by now, you might want to check with Chiron to see if you're really a half blood." Hermione said.

"What?" I asked her.

"That's what Jason just said... I can only understand a little bit of Latin and Greek, though." She explained.

"Who's Chiron?" I asked her

"Maybe their headmaster, I'll research it." She said.

I nodded and Ron looked at me.

"Harry, it's Cho." He said.

My head spun around and I saw her.

Silky black hair, perfect almond shaped eyes, and her beautiful face.

She smiled at me, so I smiled and juice came out of my mouth. I'm such an idiot. Then she and her friends giggled.

Then Percy, Nico, and Thalia came in. Percy was laughing about something Thalia had said, and Nico was smiling a thin-lipped smile. Girls were staring at Percy, swooning as he came by. Boys were just watching Thalia, I had to admit she was beautiful, in a cold and powerful way. They came in and sat down by Jason and Leo.

I cocked my ear and listened to their conversation.

"You should've seen it. Percy's face when he saw the Thestrals! It was freaking priceless. 'Look, HORSIES!'" Thalia imitated.

"Then he started talking to them and was like, how come nobody else can see you? Then he went into a deep conversation with them." Nico smiled.

I turned away. Then all of them went into detail of their own encounters with the Thestrals.

"What are Thestrals?" I asked Hermione.

"They're horses that nobody can see, except for those who have seen someone die." She said.

"So all of them have seen someone die?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Apparently so. That's tragic." She said.

"How can Percy talk with them?" I asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

I shrugged. Then we left for class.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come you never ask me any questions?" He asked.

"Simple, Hermione is smart. And you're not." I said and took off across the courtyard.

Then Ron took off after me.

**When Chiron and the others come, should I have Chiron be in his wheelchair of in his normal form?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I decided on something but you have to read to find out. Oh and someone (jb) asked why I called Rick Riordan, Uncle Rick. That's because that's what we fangirls call him. Because once you join his cult, I mean fandom, he becomes family.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione**

"So they're picking the champions at dinner?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I heard that The Elite School of Magic's headmaster and their students will get here about an hour before dinner. " I said.

"If they're really Death Eaters, then we'll know." Harry said.

I didn't really believe in all of this Death Eater madness. It's really blasphemous. I mean, I really like them. Thalia is cool, Jason is responsible, Leo is hilarious, Nico is still scary, and Percy is just perfect.

He has such strong features, his beautiful eyes that were a perfect sea green that were protective and loyal. And his wonderful hair. It looked like he rolled out of bed, but in an attractive way. Not only his looks, but his personality. He is so kind to everybody, he is loyal, and he listens. I really liked him.

"Earth to Hermione." Harry said and waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I demanded.

"They're in here." He said.

I looked over and they came through the door. Percy waved at us and I felt my heart flutter. They went over to a couch and started talking in low voices.

"Hermione, quit making mooney eyes at Percy. We have to go talk to Hagrid." Harry said.

"You two are insufferable." I said and walked out.

When we got to Hagrid's hut, Ron knocked on the door.

"'Ello!" Hagrid said as he opened the door.

"Hello, Hagrid! " Harry said and gave him a hug.

Ron and I sat down in one of his chairs.

"Hagrid, can you tell us everything you know about the Elite School of Magic?" Harry said.

"I don' know much. Jus' tha' Dumbledore is ole friens wit' their headmaster. An' those kids are somethin' else. I was takin' Fang for a walk an' I heard clangin' and bangin' and stuff like tha'. So I left Fang an' I walked to where I heard the sound. Them Elite School of Magic students was sword fightin' an' they was slicin' each other up. They didn' seem to care. They jus' laughed it off an' ate somethin'. It was kinda scary to watch. So I ran back to Dumbledore and told 'im. He said to leave 'em be. That they was trainin' for somethin' that their school does. But if you ask me, ole' Dumbledore is coverin' for somethin'. I don' know what. I just feel like he is," Hagrid say.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure there is a highly logical reason for them doing that. Dumbledore said that they were trained in battle magic. So maybe they can turn their wands weapons and fight with those." I defended.

"Hermione just doesn't want to admit to that because she is flushed for Percy." Ron said and made kissy faces to me.

So, as expected, I punched him in the side, quite hard actually.

"Well, Hagrid. If you find out anything else tell us." Harry said.

"We have to be going, the rest of The Elite School of Magic's students are coming." I said.

"Okay, well, bye Hagrid." Harry said.

"G'bye. See you a' dinner." He said and then we left.

"Hermione and Percy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Ron chanted.

Harry laughed along, and I had had it. I pulled my wand out and pointed it at him.

"Yes, Ronald. I do think that Percy is attractive. I challenge you to find ONE girl in the entire school that doesn't think that he is. So until you have all of the girls that see you, swoon over your presence... I don't want to hear it." I said and stormed away.

**Percy**

"When are they gonna be here?" Leo complained.

"Soon." Jason said and shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Not soon enough." Thalia said.

I shook my head and sat down by the stream. We had decided that the "Forbidden Forest" was a wonderful place to hang out because no wizards, and we could spar and use our powers.

"You guys, check this out." Nico said.

I turned my head towards him. He smiled his creepy smile and made a skeleton come out of the ground. None of us were phased.

"5,6,7,8." He said.

Then the skeleton began to shake it's hips and dance. It was pretty freaking hilarious.

"Dude, that's awesome," Leo said. "But can you match this."

Then Leo pulled a pack bacon out of his tool belt, he held a piece of bacon in one hand and he set one hand on fire. He stuck the bacon in the flame, then he brought it away.

"Lady and gentlebutts. I present to you... Hand fried bacon!" He exclaimed.

I snatched it away from him and took a bite. It was good. Really good.

"Dude, this is class A bacon." I told him.

Leo just nodded and grinned.

"Well, I can fry your eyebrows off." Thalia shrugged.

Nico backed away from her. She smiled at him.

"I just grew my eyebrows back." He whined.

Thalia threw her head back in laughter.

"I can fly." Jason said.

"Okay superman. I can breath underwater, operate a ship with a simple thought, keep myself and others dry, I can see latitude and longitude on the ocean, I can manipulate water, and I can do a butt load of other stuff." I said and folded my hands behind my head.

"You shut up."

"Will you two shut up and kiss already, jeez." Thalia said.

Jason and I smirked and shared a look.

"Accomplishment contest. 1,2,3 GO!" I said.

"I was the praetor of the the Twelfth Legion, and I toppled Kronos's throne." He said with a smirk.

"Well, I found and returned your big daddy's bolt, recovered the Golden Fleece and saved Thalia's tree when it was dying and Thalia was still the tree, stopped Atlas and saved Annabeth, I held up the sky, I navigated my way through the Labyrinth, defeated Kronos, and I was offered to become a god but I declined so I could be with Annabeth." I said.

"Shut up, Percy." He said.

"Dude, just saying. I think Percy won." Leo said.

"Whatever." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Guys, let's go to dinner." Thalia said.

"Okay, isn't Chiron coming tonight?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, so are Piper, Clarisse, Connor and Travis." She said.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked.

"She's coming for the second task. She got sick before they left." Thalia told me.

"Okay, I'm gonna go IM her." I said.

"M'kay. Meet us at the great hall." Thalia said.

I nodded and ran up to the castle. A huge crowd of kids erupted from doors as soon as I stepped in. Someone bumped into me, it was Herman. No Hermione, it's Hermione.

"Oh, Percy." She said.

Gods she was small.

"Hi, Hermione." I said.

Her cheeks went bright red. Was she only fourteen? I think so.

"Are you heading to dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get something from my bag first." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She said.

Then she walked away and I rushed through the crowd to the dorm. I reached the poster of The Fat Lady, she looked at me.

"Password?" She asked.

"Licorice Rabbits." I said.

She nodded and the "door" swung open. I ran into our room and grabbed a few drachma out of my bag. Then left and went to the bathroom. I flipped the locked on the door and created a mist from the water.

"O, Fleecy, do me this solid." I said and threw the drachma into the mist.

"Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood." I said.

The image shimmered and showed Annabeth sitting in her bed with a cup of hot tea in one hand and a book in the other. She was wearing one of my hoodies and sweatpants. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were dull.

"Annabeth!" I said.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said hoarsely.

Her skin had sort of a grayish tint to it.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm sick, but we just had lunch and I haven't been able to do anything." She frowned.

"It's okay." I told her.

"No, it's awful. I hate ADHD." She pouted.

I let out a laugh and smiled at her.

"I miss you." I said.

"I miss you more." She said.

Then there was a pounding on the door.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Okay, love you." She said and slashed her arm through the mist.

"Love you more." I muttered to myself.

I opened the door and found Harry standing there.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just had a wardrobe malfunction." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"I'm going to dinner now." I said.

"Okay." He narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

Then I went past him and went to the Great Hall. I could tell he and his little ginger friend were suspicious of us. They were always giving us curious glances and talking about us.

Gods, fourteen year olds are annoying. Was I like that?

**Harry**

When Percy was out of sight I went into the lavatory to look for any clues. Then something caught my eye. A glimmer was coming from the sink. I walked over to see what it was.

A golden coin. It was heavy and had Greek writing going. around it and the picture of a bearded man. I looked around the lavatory and slipped the coin into my pocket. I would HAVE to show this to Ron and Hermione.

I left and went to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were arguing, and by the looks of it, Ron was winning. This was a change.

"All I'm saying is that we can't find anything going to your stupid theory that they're Death Eaters." Hermione said irritably.

"Not a Death Eaters, but something else." I said and set the coin down on the table.

Hermione's eyes got really big. Ron touched it gingerly and looked at me.

"Is this real gold?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I shook my head.

Then Dumbledore made his way to the stage.

"Silence!" He called out.

The Great Hall went quiet. Dumbledore smiled.

"All of the schools competing in the contest have arrived. Well 2.5 of them. So please give the headmaster and students of The Elite School of Magic a warm welcome." He said.

Then the doors flew open and five figures came through. The first one stepped out.

It was a girl with choppy brown hair, regal but kind looking features, and kaleidoscope eyes. She was by far, the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She was searching the crowd, and apparently she found what she was looking for. She waved to the crowd and smiled.

The next two were boys. They looked like twins. They both had elvish features, even more than Leo. They had devilish smiles and they looked like they would have fun with Fred and George.

The next one was a girl with stringy light brown hair, little pig eyes that were brown, and a scowl etched into her face.

The last one was a man in the a wheelchair. He was wearing a tweed jacket and he had a brown beard.

"That's their headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ron said as if it was obvious.

"I never thought that a paraplegic could teach witches and wizards." She said.

He rolled up to the front of the stage and snapped. Then there was a ramp and he rolled up it. He went up to Dumbledore and shook his hand.

Then Jason stood up and looked at the pretty girl, she looked at him and they ran to each other. There was a moment of silence as they ran to each other. The girls jumped into Jason's arms and they hugged for a moment.

"Awwwwwwwwww." The girls in the room said simultaneously.

Then they walked back to their table, hand in hand.

"Oh my God. They're so cute." Someone said.

I looked around, and saw Ginny. She was looking at the girl and Jason wistfully.

"Hi, Ginny." I said.

"Hello Harry." She said quietly.

I smiled at her, she blushed furiously. Then the meal started and we all laughed and had fun. By the time desert rolled around the room was silent.

"Attention students! We will now pick the champions for the Quad-Wizard Tournament!" Dumbledore called out. "Now will everybody please stand up."

Everybody stood. Dumbledore raised his wand and the tables flew to the sides and turned into bleachers. We decided to take our seats with our schools. The hall fell silent a second later. Dumbledore dimmed the lights and walked up to the Goblet of Fire. He ran his hand up the side. Then blue flames erupted out of it. He extended his hand upward and a piece of paper fluttered out.

"The champion from Durmstrang is..." He read the paper. "Victor Krum!"

Cheers erupted from the hall as Krum walked up and left.

Dumbledore signaled for the hall to be quiet again, then blue flames went up again and a blue piece of paper flew out.

"The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacor." He said.

The crowd cheered. She shot up and smiled and hurried off to the champions room.

"The Elite a School of Magic champion is..." It took Dumbledore a minute to read it. "Percy Jackson!"

Percy stood up and smiled. Everybody went nuts, especially the girls. He swaggered off the the champions room.

Everybody went silent again. A torn piece of paper came out of the goblet.

"The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!" He called out.

A final cheer went up as Cedric went to the champions room. The fire in the goblet diminished.

"Congratulations to our champions. The first task will be in a week!" He said.

Then everybody began to stand and leave, but something happened.

The goblet lit up again, blue flames licking out of the top.

A piece of paper fluttered down and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter?" He said quietly. "Harry Potter!" He yelled.

**Okay guys! I made Chiron in wheelchair form because Centaurs are not wizards and they can't teach wizards. Soooo, bye bye.**


End file.
